Butt-head
Butt-Head (born July 9, 1978) is one of the boys in Beavis and Butt-Head. {C He is voiced by the shows creator, Mike Judge. Appearence Butt-head has a severe overbite, wears dental braces, and has reddish brown hair and squinted eyes. His top gums are often exposed and he speaks nasally with a deep voice and a slight lisp, repeatedly punctuating his speech with his trademark laugh (Uh huh, huh huh). He is usually shown wearing an AC/DC t-shirt. However, he is seen wearing a Metallica in Crisis Line. In merchandising appearances, his shirt displays the word 'Skull', to avoid licensing issues. He is also known to fashion his hair with his own phlegm as if it were hair gel as seen in rare footage during the music video segments. 'Relationship with Beavis' On many occasions, Butt-head is depicted as being abusive towards Beavis, usually slapping or insulting him. Most of the time, he receives no retaliation, with some exceptions (Murder Site, Nose Bleed','' ''Prank Call, and some music videos when Beavis kicks him in the testicles). In several episodes Butt-Head shows no concern for Beavis, whether Beavis is being severely beaten (Teen Talk, Tired and Do America), abandoned (B&B vs The Vending Machine) or deported to Mexico (Vaya Con Cornholio). The feeling appears to be mutual, as seen in Water Safety when Butt-Head nearly drowns in a pool and Beavis remains indifferent to Butt-Head's near-death experience, and in Choke when Butt-Head chokes on a chicken nugget and Beavis takes his time attempting to help him as if it were nothing serious. Beavis tells the 9-1-1 operator "He's not really my friend". When Butt-Head is in a situation when he may need Beavis' help, Beavis' reluctance to help him may be due to a failure to realize that Butt-Head needs help. In Choke, when Butt-Head tries to demonstr ate that he is choking Beavis says "I hate this stupid game", as if Butt-Head were playing a game of charades. When Beavis gets a nosebleed (caused by Butt-Head punching him in the face), Butt-Head "tries" to help him, resulting in Beavis losing a great deal of blood (Nosebleed). In The Final Judgement of Beavis, after Beavis knocks himself out by crashing into a wall of the house (imitating a maneuver by Ro bocop on television), Butt-Head revives him by dumping a bucket of cold water on him.' The two characters spend most of their time with each other. They share the same occupation, and usually compliment each other when one makes any sort of endeavor, especially if it involves their life-long goal to 'score with chicks'. It can be inferred that, despite their abusive relationship, the duo are still best friends, considering their shared activities, residency, interests, and simply for their lack of any other friends. Personality Of the title characters, Butt-head appears to be the leader of the two. He is calmer, cockier, and marginally more intelligent than Beavis, but is oblivious to subtleties, semi-literate and still significantly less intelligent than theother characters in the show. Regardless, as the 'leader', he is usually 100% confident in everything he says and does – no matter how ridiculous or frivolous it is. Butt-head seems to be the lazier of the two. He never seems to react to things unless they catch his attention, in which case he describes them as 'cool'. Beavis, on the other hand, always has some kind of reaction, although his actions predictably end with bad results. Butt-heads' Family In ''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America, ''the duo meet two older men who greatly resemble them, in terms of physical appearance and personality traits. It is later revealed that these older men were, indeed, Beavis and Butt-Head's biological fathers. The man who looks like an older overweight version of Butt-Head claimed that he was the only one who "scored." If this were true, this would make Beavis and Butt-Head half-brothers. However, there is a scene later on in the movie where the ATF agents claim that both of the men are genetic matches for fathers, meaning they are in no way related. Butt-Head's father most likely scorned Beavis' for the fun of it. However, the group part ways before they can make a family connection. Category:characters